


Almost

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [89]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Mourning Klaus, Post TO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: idk how you feel about legacies but after the latest episode would you consider a prompt of hope going to talk to care about her dad having feelings for her? even maybe that classic of a one or both of them secretly considering trying to find ways to bring him back since. TBH it's been done a million times before.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 60





	Almost

She keeps adding names to the memorials. Caroline’s not sure what will hurt worse, adding names for the rest of forever, or inevitably running out of friends to remember. This ‘last vampire standing’ thing was horribly depressing sometimes.

“Do you really miss him? Dad?”

Smiling, she doesn’t turn to greet Hope, instead lifting an arm for the girl to tuck herself under. “You know, sometimes, I really do. Your dad was a lot of things, but to me, he was a friend.”

Chewing on her lip, Hope seems to consider words carefully. “Lizzie says you were maybe more than that, Aunt Rebekah drops these cryptic comments. But you never talk about him unless I ask.”

Caroline sighs, toying with the ends of her hair like she would with her own girls. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

With a wry smile, Caroline squeezes her for a moment. “He was the big bad hybrid coming to town. He killed Jenna, technically killed Elena. Sired a bunch of wolves to him, including my boyfriend, who he told to bite me. That was how we met.”

Hope lets out a low whistle. “So romantic.”

“He certainly thought so,” she mutters back. “Left me a diamond bracelet after healing me.”

A small grin. “That sounds like the him I know. Knew.”

She looks at the small gallery wall she emblazoned with his name and her students’ artwork. “Wait until I tell you how he tried to flirt with me over paintings and sketches he oh so humbly waited for me to notice were his.”

Laughing, they relax on the bench, always wishing they had more time with those they lost.


End file.
